


Reputation of a Liar

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drabble, Gen, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are many benefits to being the so-called liar of the group. But, that doesn’t mean there isn’t downsides or that Janus has to accept it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Reputation of a Liar

There are many benefits to being the so-called liar of the group. But, that doesn’t mean there isn’t downsides or that Janus has to accept it.

“You’re pushing Thomas too hard.”

“This isn’t good for Thomas.”

“Thomas will have a breakdown if you don’t give him a break.”

Again, and again, and again, he’s met with _don’t be such a buzzkill, Janus, it’ll all be okay in the end!_

Janus watches the walls of Thomas’ subconscious mind crack, black, angry marks spreading outward.

He really wishes they wouldn’t wait until they were all in crisis to give Thomas a break…


End file.
